Kiss Me
by grissom07
Summary: GSR STORY! Grissom and Sara have been in a relationship for two years now, but something is still missing.
1. 1 Introduction

**Kiss Me** – Chapter 1

Grissom finally confessed his feelings for Sara. They started slow. They built up their friendship and went on dates. Leading to goodnight kisses. After a couple months they moved further. They had been in a relationship for a year when Grissom asked Sara to move in with him and his dog Bruno. And that she did.

When she moved in it was kind of like the beginning all over again. He spoiled her. When they got used to living together things went back to normal it seemed. They worked regularly and spent time together at home. Everything seemed fine, to Grissom at least.

What he didn't know was exactly how Sara started feeling. She loved him and she knew he loved her but he hadn't shown it anymore like he used to in the beginning. He used to send flowers home if he was going to be working later than she was. If he got home before her he would make a wonderful breakfast and set a romantic mood in the bedroom for a after breakfast "dessert". He would snuggle with her on the couch as the both read a book on their nights off that they rarely had together. He was a hopeless romantic no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Recently he worked more and when he came home he would just crash. On their nights off they would share together they didn't snuggle they would just read in the same room. Sometimes he would work in his office. He rarely took her out to dinner anymore. Those little things bothered Sara but not as much as one little thing did. She couldn't remember the last time he told her he loved her. It was those three little words she missed the most.

One night they both had off and he was in his office doing something. Sara was watching TV with Bruno. The only company she had was from a dog. She couldn't take it anymore.

_**TBC… The chapters to this story may end up a little short at times. What do you think??? Shall I continue???**_


	2. 2 Kiss Me

**Kiss Me** – Chapter 2

Sara turned off the TV and went to their bedroom. She went to her CD collection. She was searching for the right CD. She finally found it. She put it in the stereo in the their bedroom. She turned up the volume loud enough so he could hear it in his office. She decided that if it was loud enough to distract him and that she couldn't hear him tell her to turn it down then he would have to come to her. She got it to the track she wanted and pressed play. The music started and soon Kenny Chesney started to sing.

_She said you never tell me that you love me anymore  
__So I can't help but wonder if you do  
__She said if things don't change you'll see me walk right out that door  
__Cause I've done everything I know to do  
__I said I just don't know what it is you want from me  
__She said I only want us back the way we used to be  
__Then she said…_

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
__Hold me, hold me like you want me  
__Like you'll never let me go  
__She said show me, show me  
__That you really love me  
__And then tell me cause I really need to know  
__She said kiss me, kiss me, kiss me..._

At that moment Grissom walked in and hit pause on the stereo. Sara was laying on the bed listening and singing to the song she didn't even realize he walked in. "Hey I was listening to that…" she said.

"Sorry. Could you turn it down a little?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Did you listen to the song at all?"

"Not exactly. Why?"

"Griss…"

"Yeah Sara?"

She grabbed the remote to the stereo turned it down and then turned to him before starting the song over. "Griss… just listen to this song for me please."

"Okay." He wasn't sure why this song mattered to her so much, but she wanted him to listen to it and he was going to. She started the song over again. This time they listened to the whole song.

_...I got down on my knees right there and promised her I'd change  
__Cause deep inside I knew that she was right  
__I said I know we've drifted and there's only me to blame  
__But I don't want to waste another night  
__Somewhere in the darkness there we found a brand new start  
__As I took every word she whispered straight to heart, she said_

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
__Hold me, hold me like you want me  
__Like you'll never let me go  
__She said show me, show me  
__That you really love me  
__And then tell me cause I really need to know  
__She said kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_

_Kiss me…_

The song ended and before the next song started Sara stopped the stereo and turned it off. She looked at Grissom and saw a bit of confusion in his eyes along with some growing tears that he was obviously holding back. She didn't know if he understood the reason she wanted him to listen to this song or not. She waited for him to say something.

_**TBC… So what do you think??**_

_There is a second versoin of this chapter. The second version is in the the third chapter slot... You can read it if you would like, but it is not part of the actual story it is just another option for how this part went down._


	3. 2 Second Version KISS ME

**Kiss Me** – Chapter 2 _(version 2)_

Sara stood from the couch turning off the TV and walked down the hallway to Grissom's home office. She walked in and sat down in a chair in front of his desk. He looked up over his glasses at her. "Is there something wrong?"

_She said, "You never tell me that you love me anymore,  
__so I can't help but wonder if you do."  
__She said, "If things don't change you'll see me walk right out that door,  
_'_cause I've done everything I know to do."  
__I said, "I just don't know what it is you want from me."  
__She said, "I only want us back the way we used to be."  
__Then she said…  
_"_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me.  
__Hold me, hold me like you want me,  
__like you'll never let me go."  
__She said, "Show me, show me  
__that you really love me,  
__and then tell me cause I really need to know."  
__She said, "Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me."_

Grissom could see the pain in her eyes. He stood and went to stand in front of her.

_I got down on my knees right there and promised her I'd change,  
_'_cause deep inside I knew that she was right.  
__I said, "I know we've drifted and there's only me to blame,  
__but I don't want to waste another night."_

Sara leaned and kissed him on the lips. He stood and brought her with him. He led her to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. They left the lights off.

_Somewhere in the darkness there we found a brand new start,  
__as I took every word she whispered straight to heart.  
__She said, "Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me.  
__Hold me, hold me like you want me,  
__like you'll never let me go."  
__She said, "Show me, show me  
__that you really love me,  
__and then tell me cause I really need to know."  
__She said, "Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
__Kiss me…"_

**THE END**_ For that version it would be but the other version shall continue..._


	4. 3 Apology

**Kiss Me** – Chapter 3

_The song ended and before the next song started Sara stopped the stereo and turned it off. She looked at Grissom and saw a bit of confusion in his eyes along with some growing tears that he was obviously holding back. She didn't know if he understood the reason she wanted him to listen to this song or not. She waited for him to say something._

"Is that how you feel? Are you not sure if I still love you?" said Grissom worriedly.

"I can't remember the last time I heard you say 'I love you' to me," said Sara with tears building up in her eyes. She tried so hard not to let them fall, but one escaped. She tried to wipe it away before Grissom noticed, but he noticed it and got to it first.

With a hand on Sara's cheek Grissom said, "I love you and I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry I haven't told you how much I love you in a while. I promise you I will change. I know we've drifted and I am the only one to blame for that. I'm sorry Sara. I love you so much."

Sara just stared into his deep blue eyes and could see that he meant every word. She couldn't take it anymore. She put a hand on his cheek and brought his lips to her and kissed him. When she went to break the kiss he only pulled her in deeper. He poured all his passion and his soul into that kiss. He didn't break it until they both felt the need for air was too strong. He leaned his forehead on hers and whispered, "I really love you, Sara, and I'm really sorry I haven't told you in a long time."

Sara could hear the emotion in his voice and it made tears come to her eyes again. He leaned back to look at her and saw the tears and took her into a warm embrace. He held her like he wanted her and like he would never let her go.

When her crying stopped he leaned back again to look at her and said, "There's only one last thing I have to do."

Sara looked at him slightly confused. "What's that?"

"I have to show you how much I love you." He laid her down on the bed and kissed her. He slowly made his way to her neck in kisses and with his hands he lifted her shirt. He continued as he made love to her with as much if not more passion that he had when he first made love to her. He made it slow and passionate and enjoyable for both of them.

_**TBC…**_


	5. 4 Lovin' You Lovin' Me

**Kiss Me** – Chapter 4

_He laid her down on the bed and kissed her. He slowly made his way to her neck in kisses and with his hands he lifted her shirt. He continued as he made love to her with as much if not more passion that he had when he first made love to her. He made it slow and passionate and enjoyable for both of them._

When they finished they laid in each other's arms. Grissom reached for the remote to the stereo and turned on a CD that he had been listening to a while ago. He turned it to a certain track and let it play. They laid there together quietly listening to the songs that came from the stereo. _(Lovin' You Lovin' Me by Chris Cagle)_

_Look at me_  
_And tell me what you want is what you see  
__Hold me close  
__And make me feel like you won't ever let me go  
__Give me some kind of sign to show me that you feel the same way I do inside  
__Because I'm…  
__Lovin' you lovin' me  
__Girl, I'm so into you right now I can barely breathe  
__You're all that I'll ever need  
__So kiss me, like it's our last  
__Take me away and darling, don't bring me back  
__Because I'm lovin' you lovin' me  
__It's so nice  
__When we're alone and your eyes dance with mine  
__And it tastes so sweet when you lay those lovin' lips on me  
__It feels good, solid and strong  
__And I'm crazy about the way that things are moving along  
__Because I'm lovin' you lovin' me  
__Girl, I'm so into you right now I can barely breathe  
__You're all that I'll ever need  
__So kiss me, like it's our last  
__Take me away and darling, don't bring me back  
__Because I'm…  
__Lovin' you lovin' me  
__Girl, I'm so into you right now I can barely breathe  
__You're all that I'll ever need  
__So kiss me like it's our last  
__Take me away and darling, don't bring me back  
__Because I'm lovin' you lovin' me  
__Lovin' you lovin' me  
__Lovin' you lovin' me_

As the song ended Sara lifted her head and looked at Grissom and kissed him. It was deep and passionate. They went at it again, this time with Sara calling the shots. When finished they wrapped up in each other's arms and fell asleep.


	6. 5 Morning After

**Kiss Me** – Chapter 5

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms the stereo still playing quietly. _(You Still Do That To Me by Chris Cagle)_

_I never thought that I was good enough  
__To have the love of a woman like you  
__But you showed me I was man enough with just a touch  
__In a way that only you could do  
__That's when my whole world started over  
__You loved the fool right out of me  
__And honey, would you believe  
__You still do that to me_

_Cause I still hold you in my arms when I dream at night and girl  
__I don't wake in the morning 'til ya let me go  
__And in case I never told ya you were my whole world  
__Honey, I wrote this song just so you would know_

_Do you remember Jacksonville, cause I always will  
__No matter how hard I try to forget  
__I said a lot of hateful things that I didn't mean  
__And have a lifetime left of regret  
__That's when my whole world came crashin' down  
__Like a fool I went and let you leave  
__And it knocked me to my knees  
__You still do that to me_

_Cause I still hold you in my arms when I dream at night and girl  
__I don't wake in the morning 'til ya let me go  
__And in case I never told ya you were my whole world  
__Honey, I wrote this song just so you would know_

_So you would know_

_Cause I still hold you in my arms when I dream at night and girl  
__I don't wake in the morning 'til ya let me go  
__And in case I never told ya you were my whole world  
__Honey, I wrote this song just so you would know_

_That every time my heart beats  
__You still do that to me  
__Yeah honey, every time I breathe  
__You still do that to me  
__Every night, in my dreams  
__You still do that to me  
__Every time I think about you baby  
__You still do that to me  
__I still hold you, I still need you  
__When I'm sleepin' baby, that's when I see you  
__I still want you, I still need you  
__I still love you, you still do that to me  
__You still do that to me_

Grissom let out a light laugh at the end of the song. "What are you laughing at?" asked Sara.

"I think it's ironic that the first song I herd this morning was so true."

"What do you mean?"

"Sara, I've told you this all before, but I'm going to tell you again... I never thought that I was good enough for you, but you showed me that I was man enough. You've loved the fool right out of me. At night when I sleep I'm holding you in my dreams, even though I am holding you right next to me. One thing in that song that is a little different is the remembering Jacksonville part. I won't remember Jacksonville, but what I do remember is when we first met. I could never forget it no matter how hard I tried. Honey, you're my whole world. I love you." He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too, Gil."

They laid there a little longer before they got up and had something to eat. They had to go to work that night.

At work they snuck their little glances at each other and their subtle touches. They didn't know how they kept their relationship such a secret. From then on Grissom made sure to tell Sara he loved her at least once everyday.

Things went back to the way they used to be just like Sara wanted. They went out on dinners. If Grissom had to work a double or triple and Sara wasn't with him, he sent flowers to their home. He spent more time with her when they were home and less time in his office working even more.

**THE END**

_Okay I didn't know how to continue this one so I ended it. I will be writing another story soon. It will probably be short like the rest of my stories, but they usually end up getting good feed back so I guess they are good. Like usual a song will inspire the story. I have a lot of songs that are in need of a story to go with. Until the next story…_


End file.
